Una vida tormentosa
by Ringerlife
Summary: Mi autobiografia convinada con el universo de Ringer, Morgan Martin es un estudianete de preparatoria que vive una doble vida a las espaldas de la gente, HISTORIA REAL


**Ringer (Doble)**

Mi nombre es **Morgan Martin**, he vivido una vida complicada y sobre todo difícil de entender.

Naci el 16 de enero de 1995, mis padre **Andrew Martin** y Catherine Martin llevaban 2 años de relación y tuvieron que casarse luego de mi nacimiento, mis primeros años supongo que fueron hermosos, no tengo mucho recuerdo de eso (por una razón que les revelare mas adelante).

Siempre me sentí aislado de la familia de mi madre, pues eran completamente diferentes a la gente con la que me rodeaba por parte de mi padre, debo reconocer que siempre me sentí indiferente a mi mamá, incluso aun que yo fuera un niño pequeño la llegue a considerar un mal ejemplo para mi y tenia miedo de convertirme en algo parecido a ella con sus vulgaridades y cosas que a mi nunca me parecían buenas.

En diciembre del 2002 el evento que marcaria mi vida llego, mis padres se separaron (por razones que desconozco y créanme prefiero no saber) ellos comenzaron a pelear frecuentemente, a decirse palabras mayores e incluso a los golpes, recuerdo que era un 24 diciembre cuando mi madre tomo sus cosas y se fue sin siquiera decirme un adiós, yo solo tenia 7 años en ese entonces y sufrí mucho por su ausencia durante un tiempo o al menos eso es lo poco que recuerdo, el profundo miedo a que ella me buscara y me arrebatara del lado de mi padre me atemorizaba día con día, yo lloraba todas las noches e incluso en la escuela lloraba diariamente tratando de recuperarme, estuve en terapia infantil por algo así de 5 meses y logre entender que ella nunca mas iba a volver para destruir mi vida y logre salir adelante.

Mi vida escolar fue bastante complicada, la mayoría de los niños se burlaban de mí por ser sensible e incluso me trataban como si fuera una niña, sin embargo fui de los mas destacados de todas las clases y sobre todo conocí a alguien, **Savana Monroe** una niña de mi edad que me enseño a ver las cosas de una forma diferente a la de los demás y lo hizo justo a tiempo pues la peor pesadilla de mi vida dio inicio (la secundaria).

Recuerdo que el primer día que pise ese lugar estaba aterrorizado, nadie me conocía pero entre mis compañeros muchos ya se conocían de tiempo atrás, cuando empecé a desarrollarme socialmente lo hice con los mas callados, pues me identificaba con ellos pero eso cambio cuando el primer reconocimiento al mejor estudiante de la clase llego a mis manos, entonces comencé a cambiar, a juntarme con nuevas personas y sobre todo a salir con Savana como mi primera novia.

Por otro lado habían pasado casi 3 años sin ver a mi madre y papá encontró a alguien más... **Shioban Kelly**, mi nueva madrastra. En un inicio pensaba que el se caso con ella por mi, pues el trabajaba casi todo el día y no le gustaba dejarme tanto tiempo solo pero a medida que paso el tiempo, descubrí que Shioban era una mala persona y poco a poco fue alejando mas la comunicación con mi padre, mis largas conversaciones con el terminaron y ahí fue cuando comencé a resumirle la información de lo que pasaba en mi vida, claro ocultándole muchas cosas entre ellas el hecho de que era victima de lo que ahora conocemos como Bulliyng (al extremo) pues mi compañeros de escuela me trataban como basura y yo no hacia nada mas que tratar de ignorarlos y no darles importancia.

Todo empeoro cuando el segundo evento que marcaria mi vida paso, Era un 05 de abril, había estado de vacaciones con la familia de Savana y cuando veníamos de regreso a casa, un auto nos choco aun costado… Savana perdió la vida y yo estuve en coma por casi 2 semanas.

Según me cuentan papá sufrió mucho y trato de buscar a mi madre pero no la encontró, no dudo que Shioban estuviera planeando mi funeral en ese entonces.

Cuando logre despertar los doctores descubrieron que la inflamación en mi cerebro había desaparecido por completo, sin embargo una parte de mis recuerdos desaparecieron, mi niñez, mi relación con Savana y sobre todo el recuerdo de mi madre, creo que este último fue algo beneficiosos para mí.

Papá volvió a llevarme a terapia y los psicólogos llegaron a la conclusión de que mi mente tenía un bloqueo y que la única forma de recuperar mis recuerdos perdidos era si yo lo quería, sin embargo nunca lo intente pues siempre he sentido que las cosas que no recuerdo deben ser por algo.

Cuando regrese a la escuela, tuve que hacer un monto de exámenes para ponerme al día, nuevamente recupere mi lugar como el mejor estudiante de la clase pero eso sumado con la muerte de Savana me trajo muchas enemistades.

El abuso por parte de mis compañeros aumento hasta el grado de algunos golpes y moretones los cuales aprendí a esconder de mi padre, creo que Shioban alguna vez me vio sin camisa y con los brazos algo morados pero como era de esperarse seguramente no dijo nada.

Cuando estaba cursando el ultimo año, mi vida cambio por completo pero por primera vez lo hizo para bien, pues repentinamente la fama como el mejor estudiante de la escuela corrió por los pasillos y llegue a conocer a toda la escuela, se sentía muy bien que a donde quiera que fuera me encontrará con alguien que me conocía y que todos me saludaran, ahí fue cuando conocí nuevamente el amor a lado de una chica llamada Sonia, salimos por un par de semanas pero ella cometió un error y terminaron expulsándola de la escuela, jamás volví a saber de ella.

Con mi nueva fama, no fue tan difícil encontrar una nueva novia pero otra vez no duro mucho pues ella fue acusada de vandalismo y sus padres se la llevaron de la ciudad, terminaos la relación y hable con ella como 2 veces después de eso para después no volver a verla jamás. Mi vida se vio un poco afectada por eso y entonces el tercer evento significativo de mi vida llego, **Dan Patch** mi mejor amigo en esos días me beso, cosa que me pareció muy rara y me aleje de el por unos días pero algo en mi no dejaba de pensar en ese beso, pues había sentido algo grandioso que nunca antes hubiera pensado conocer, me puse a analizar las cosas (por supuesto no le comente nada de eso a papá, pues el rechaza por completo a las personas homosexuales) me di un tiempo a mi mismo y entonces comencé a salir con el, todo ese mundo era nuevo para mi, hubo burlas, algunos me aceptaron, otros no dejaban de reprocharme por la memoria de savana y lo peor era que muchos amenazaban con decirle a mi padre sobre mi, ahí fue cuando comenzó mi doble vida pues aprendí a fingir delante de mi padre, haciendo comentarios halagadores de mujeres y claro cubriéndome con pequeñas cosas como fotos sexys de mujeres en mi celular, en mi computadora y todo eso.

Por otra parte aprendí a ser homosexual solo con mi pareja y haciéndole creer a todos que mi familia estaba bien con eso, casi 3 meses después mi cuento de hadas con Dan termino por su miedo al rechazo y un poco después conocí a **Saúl Gordon**, un estudiante de leyes que hacia sus practicas laborales en mi colegio, me costo mucho trabajo hablarle pero casi inmediatamente de hacerlo una conexión se dio entre nosotros y poco tiempo después los 2 comenzamos a salir, éramos una linda pareja… hechos el uno para el otro tanto fue a si que un 15 de febrero tome la decisión de tener mi primera relación sexual con el, fue lo mejor que pude haber pedido para una ocasión tan especial.

Mi vida era perfecta en esos días, mi papá no dejaba de hablar de la preparatoria y del como debía ser cuando estuviera ahí, Shioban se había ido de vacaciones y sobre todo Saúl y yo éramos la pareja sensación de la escuela.

Como todo lo bueno tiene un final, las cosas se vinieron abajo cuando **Fred Jones** (mi verdugo en los últimos 3 años, el chico que se la vivía molestándome y pegándome en clases) rompió su limite y me dio un puñetazo en la cara, la ceja se inflamo un poco pero mi padre no lo noto, sin embargo mi novio si lo hizo y cuando no quise decirle lo que había pasado, termino conmigo bajo la tonta excusa de que yo no confiaba en el.

Trate de arreglar las cosas con Sal muchas veces pero no lo logre, Fred Jones repentinamente cambio conmigo y se convirtió en mi guardián, el me enseño muchas cosas para destruir a los enemigos que según el, algún día llegarían a mi vida. Poco a poco fui tomándole un enorme cariño y justo el día de nuestra graduación en la secundaria, yo lo bese y el me correspondió.

Empecé a salir con Fred a escondidas pues ya no estábamos en la escuela que bien o mal era nuestro refugio para que nuestras familias no descubrieran nuestro romance.

Cuando entre a la preparatoria me di cuenta que el mundo era mas grande de lo que pensaba y conocí a gente buena a la que ahora puedo llamar **"amigos".**

Han pasado ya casi 3 años desde que estoy en la preparatoria, muchas cosas buenas me han pasado… soy el jefe del consejo estudiantil, tengo muchos amigos, conozco mucha gente, tengo un promedio de 9 y bueno también e conocido el amor otra vez, **Alexander Harrison (Alex)** mi mejor amigo desde los primeros días se convirtió rápidamente en mi novio, tal vez es la relación mas compleja que he tenido pues hemos terminado cerca de 4 veces y siempre regresamos pero esta ultima vez el haber roto con el conllevo a darme cuenta de que hay muchos supuestos amigos en mi camino, mucha gente hipócrita que fingió ser buena conmigo y termino por intentar destruirme, no lo lograron pero Alex se fue para siempre y ahora intento sobrellevar su perdida, vengarme de las personas culpables y sobre todo adaptar mi doble vida para lograr ser feliz.


End file.
